<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>her two favorite people by chlorue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593578">her two favorite people</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlorue/pseuds/chlorue'>chlorue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Minor Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Protective Fiona Gallagher, and nice, baby fiona, baby ian - Freeform, baby lip, childhood fuckin sucks right?, fiona haters can suck my dick, fiona is best big sister, fiona speeches my friends!!!, i was cryin in the club, its time to get emotional emotional, like its mentioned like twice, the age gap was something to work with god., their relationship is so sweet and wholesome, they deserve to be so happy with each other, this little dynamic between the three of them is the upmost important thing to me, this took over my mind yall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:53:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlorue/pseuds/chlorue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They ended up sleeping close together that night. Holding each other. Fiona snuggling Ian and Phillip like they were her favorite stuffed animals. They were woken up by the sound of things being thrown. Yelling. Screaming. Then nothing. Then a slam. Ian clung to Fiona and Philip took her hand. She made her way to the bedroom door. Creaking it open, she called out into the house. “Mommy? Daddy?” No one answered her so she guessed the slam was them leaving to head to a bar. She turned to her brothers and nodded. Phillip sighed with some relief. Ian didn’t really know what was happening. Fiona hoisted the three year old onto her hip and they all made their way downstairs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fiona Gallagher &amp; Ian Gallagher, Fiona Gallagher &amp; Ian Gallagher &amp; Lip Gallagher, Fiona Gallagher &amp; Lip Gallagher, Ian Gallagher &amp; Lip Gallagher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>her two favorite people</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first time Fiona woke up to her brothers crying was when she was 8. She woke to the sound of Ian crying from the next room. She rushed out of her bed. They were alone in that dark house. Their mommy and daddy were off buying drugs. Fiona walked a small ways down the dark hallway to the room he shared with Phillip. She cracked the door open to see the small ginger three year clinging to the five year old Phillip. “Hello?” She said in the smallest voice possible. They didn’t need to be quiet. No one was there but the three of them. But Fiona was scared of startling the small child. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fiona?” Phillip’s small voice came through. Ian was sniffing and trying to calm himself down. Fiona pushed the door wider. The light was dim and yellow. There was the same tiny bed she had tucked Ian into just 3 hours ago. She rushed to her brothers. She pulled them both into her embrace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with him?” Fiona pulled her smaller brother into her lap, brushing his head as he cried in her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he’s scared, I don’t really know?” Phillip sighed. Fiona may have been eight but her protective self had instantly kicked in. She held Ian tighter, whispering and shushing him, telling him it would be okay. She felt him clutch her brown curls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” She grabbed the blonde's hand. She felt angry and hurt. She was let down by mommy and daddy again. Her friends in her grade would talk about how their parents would hold them when they were scared. Mommy wouldn’t wake up sometimes if Ian slipped or Phillip cut himself. Fiona was there to help. She didn’t want to tell them about the fact the mommy and daddy were probably passed out in the living room. They needed Fiona. And she needs them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know? I’m scared.” Phillip sniffed. In the dim light she could see the tears starting to fall. Fiona leaned against the wall, pulling Phillip to her other shoulder. Ian had calmed down a little bit. Fiona felt safe. She was scared of what tomorrow would bring. Would she be walking Phillip to school with Ian in a stroller? Or would Daddy help? Would she go downstairs to see Mommy’s pills and bottles scattered across the coffee table? No one knew. But she knew one thing. Her two younger brothers were her main focus. Keeping them close to her was one thing she always knew. They were her favorite things. She remembers seeing both Phillip and Ian for the first time. She had never wanted to protect something more as a four year old.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ended up sleeping close together that night. Holding each other. Fiona snuggling Ian and Phillip like they were her favorite stuffed animals. They were woken up by the sound of things being thrown. Yelling. Screaming. Then nothing. Then a slam. Ian clung to Fiona and Philip took her hand. She made her way to the bedroom door. Creaking it open, she called out into the house. “Mommy? Daddy?” No one answered her so she guessed the slam was them leaving to head to a bar. She turned to her brothers and nodded. Phillip sighed with some relief. Ian didn’t really know what was happening. Fiona hoisted the three year old onto her hip and they all made their way downstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a mess and she was used to it. Beer bottles were everywhere and the coffee table was covered in cigarette butts and mommy’s empty pill bottles. She knew that Ian couldn't be around this all day. That’s why on her way to taking herself and Phillip to school she would drop him off at Mrs. Conrad's house and she would babysit him till she got home. And when she got home she would help Phillip learn his numbers and ABCs while Ian sat in her lap playing with her bracelets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next time she feels protective of Lip and Ian, she is 12. They were sitting at the kitchen table helping each other with their homework while Debbie was sound asleep in a Pack-and-Play next to them. Ian was having trouble with his math and Lip was having a little trouble with reading comprehension. She looked up from her book to see Ian trying to balance a pencil on his nose. His hair was dark red now and his face was covered in freckles. She smiled and reached across to swat him. “Hey! Pay attention!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ian laughed and put his focus back on the worksheet in front of him. “So Fiona, if I just do this, will I get the right answer?” Ian asked, pushing his paper towards her. His handwriting was pretty okay for a seven year old. It was messy, but she could still read it. He was trying to solve a simple problem. 6 plus 8. She had told him a simple strategy to help him. She smiled at the work he was trying to do. He was already on the right track. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, if you do that, what do you think the answer is?” Fiona asked. Ian looked to be doing math in his head. Lip started to lean over. “Lip! No helping, he has to figure it out!” She swatted her other brother. He laughed and pulled away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is the answer 14?” Ian said after counting on his fingers. Fiona nodded and his face lit up. That always brightened her mood. If she was having a crappy day, and they were sitting with each other, Ian’s face would light up at the slightest thing and would make Fiona’s day so much better. He high fived Lip and did the same with Fiona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And your rewards for finishing your homework is this chocolate bar I bought with a few bucks from Monica’s wallet.” She smirked and slid a Snickers across the table. The two boys broke into it immediately. She giggled as she watched them fight over who got the bigger half. They were always like this. They were brothers. The two were inseparable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment was ruined as fast as it started. The front clicked as two stumbling voices broke the laughs coming from the kids. Frank and Monica were home, and they were drunk. Fiona realizes what’s going to happen and heads straight for Debbie. Fiona knew Monica had been off her meds for a few weeks. She knew what was happening with her. She was acting crazy and had so much energy. She almost dropped Debbie the other day. Frank was probably drunk and high. They were laughing as they stumbled into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fiona was sitting in her chair again. Slowly, she rocked Debbie so she wouldn’t wake to the sounds. They didn’t seem to see the kids for 5 minutes. Fiona watched as they stumbled around trying to get food and shit from the kitchen. Frank kept asking Monica where she had some money. Finally, Monica noticed them. “Hi kids! We missed you!” Her words were slurred together. Frank groaned when he caught sight of them. “Say, Fiona, do you happen to have any money?” Monica leaned over the counter and smiled at her daughter. Fiona shook her head. Monica sighed and pointed her direction to Ian. “Ian, baby? You have a few bucks for mommy? I promise to use it wisely.” She tried to make puppy eyes to fool him. Fiona wasn’t having it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s seven! Lip is nine! We don’t have jobs, we don’t have a source of income, that’s what you guys are for. But No! You spend whatever job money you get on drugs. And not even the ones to help you! What kind of parent asks their seven year old kid for money. Honestly, it’s like you don’t even see us. You see wallets! We can’t help you. Sorry that we’re only kids without jobs.” Fiona let it all out on her. She had so many feelings. She stomped up the stairs and up to her and Debbie's room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t in there for long when her door flung open. She was engulfed in the warm embrace of Lip. Ian soon joined in. She sobbed a little into her brother's shoulder. “Are you okay?” Lip pulled away. She nodded and wiped her tears. Monica never stays for too long. She comes to mooch on whatever she can. She took whatever she could. Fiona recalled the last time she left. Fiona was 5, Ian had just been born, and Lip was too young to remember. She remembered asking Daddy where mommy was. Frank never told her because he never cared about her feelings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think she’ll stay?” Ian asked in his soft voice. Fiona wasn’t going to start lying to her two favorite people in the world. Fiona shook her head and took Ian and Lip's hands. “We’ll stay with you.” Ian gave her a small smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave a wet laugh and smiled. “Thanks. You guys are the best. I love you.” Fiona pulled them into another hug and they both clung to her as if the world was ending. Monica left again that morning. But that didn’t matter to her, Ian and Lip mattered to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next time, she felt protected by her brothers. She was 17 and had just dropped out of high school. She had to. She had to raise Debbie, Carl, and Liam. She knew she couldn’t do that and juggle school, even with Ian and Lip’s help. She was sitting in her room, hugging her pillow close and looking at her old journals. The door slid open to reveal the 12 year Ian holding a beer in his hands. “Wanna share?” He smiled. The smile made everything seem better. She nodded and he made his way into the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snaked her arm around him as he sat down next to her. “How you doin’ sweetface? Feelin’ better?” She asked, starting to feel Ian’s forehead. He had been a little sick the past few days. She had been hanging out with him everyday, trying to make her feel better. He nodded and laid his head on her shoulders. He sighed and focused his sight on the journals. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, Craig Heisner?” He exclaimed when he spotted the heart doddle with his name in it. Fiona flustered up and slammed the journal close causing Ian to start laughing. “No! Tell me about it!” He teased her. She pushed his head away and chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut the fuck up, ass.” Fiona sighed. “He was just a guy who was way out of league.” She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. He rested his jaw on her head, slowly twisting the curls in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, you were  out of his league.” He kissed her head. Ian was always Fiona’s biggest fan and the same went for her.  He always supported things she did. He was on board for her dropping out, even if Lip wasn’t. “But he sounds like a dick, and you deserve way better.” He rubbed her arm. They had become very close in the last few years. Ian was her rock. A person she could talk to. She knows he’s a little closer to Lip, but she just feels safe around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” She kissed his temple when pulling herself up. She knew that if Ian had come in when he did, she’d be sitting there for hours regretting her decision and crying about her big fight with Lip. They sat there for a few minutes in the silence trading the beer between them. Then the door opened again. It was Lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I wanted to apologize.” Lip scooted himself into the room. “I yelled at you, and that was a shitty thing for me to do. You’re just trying to help the family, and I shouldn’t be mad at that.” He looked at her waiting for an ‘I forgive you’, Fiona smiled wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get in here!” Was her forgiveness. Lip smiled and threw himself into the bed. He crawled into Fiona's other arm and settled in pretty quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, did you know Fi had a crush on Craig Heisner?” Ian leaned over to Lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fiona lightly swatted his head. “Ian!” He pulled back and laughed. They all did. She was sitting here with the two people who got her the best. Her two most favorite things in the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fiona sat in her New York apartment looking at her phone. She was on her daily call with Ian and Lip. They had agreed to do this after Ian got out of prison. They all lived in separate houses so they had a set time to call each other. Ian was rambling about something cute Franny did with Mickey, Lip was setting in his own stories with Fred. She sat on the top of her counter eating some toast and scrolling through her camera roll. She came across a picture from a Halloween party when she was 25. Ian and Lip’s heads were on her shoulders making funny faces and she was looking off into the distance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The picture was taken before they all started fighting. They fought out of love. Siblings always fight, especially when they know each other so well. Fiona was so relieved when Ian didn’t punch her when she went to visit him. He comforted her, like he always did. She was happy Lip and her left each other on good terms. He would text her and make sure she got to a meeting that day. She would call him whenever she felt like a drink and then they’d end up talking for hours, sometimes annoying Ian who was trying to hang out with his husband. Fiona smiled at the picture and sent to their groupchat with a simple good night and I love you and hung up with phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her two favorite people, in the whole fucking world. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>